


The Identity of Lord Death

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentioned!Original Female Character(s), Minor Violence, One Shot, Post Harry Potter series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Death the Kid always wondered to himself. Who was his father, before he came to Death City?





	The Identity of Lord Death

Age: 1 day old

Harry James Potter, better known as Lord Death, stared with soft emerald eyes at his son. Not even a day old, and already has lost his mother due to unexpected complications in childbirth. He had never thought that this day would come. He always had believed that he would die during the battle against Voldermort, but managed to survive because of being the new Lord Death himself. Now, here he was, with his _real_ son, Death the Kid, in his arms asleep, wrapped in a warm blue blanket. He was not like the creation that he made, Asura, he could tell. The man looked back towards the bed, which contained his dead wife. Even in death, she was as beautiful as ever.

This woman wasn't a witch, but neither was she a muggle. The woman, Ai, was a meister. A meister was a human being that wielded a weapon much like a soul reaper. After the war took place, 300 years ago, Harry came to Death city. When he got there, he ran into her many, many times. Finally, after the 54th time, the two talked and quickly became friends. Not long afterwards, they gained feelings for each other and started dating. It was then that Harry told her of his past and position at the moment. That got him a slap over the head then a hug. Even to this day he has no idea why she did that. Not many people understood her behavior. After two years of dating, the two, finally, got married. Not long afterwards they were expecting their first child.

Harry leaned over to place a soft kiss on his deceased wife's forehead as farewell. He was ready to walk out of the room but was stopped. He stared at the mirror that was on the wall near the corner of the room. He was in his human form, which was completely different than he had when he was 17 years old. He reached the height of 6'5'', but it was only thanks to the items that sat in a box back home that fixed his growth problem. His unruly hair became straight as it reached the middle of his back. The glasses that he always had on his nose were long gone, as he managed to fix his eye sight right after leaving the Wizarding World. The emerald eyes that were always so curious and naïve had much wisdom and knowledge in them. The lightning scar on his forehead was long gone as well, leaving behind smooth tan skin as if it was never there.

With a snap of his fingers, a black cloud started to form and covered his entire being. As fast as it appeared, it quickly left, leaving behind a tall cloaked figure with a white mask on. Harry looked down at his son and whispered to him:

"Let's get you home before it gets too dark"

With a flash of darkness, he and his son disappeared.

-ooOOoo-

Age: 5 years old

"Dad, can you tell me about mom?"

Five years old Death the Kid asked his father. He stared at a small frame that contained the picture of his deceased mother on one of the walls. Harry, who was dressed in normal cloths as he had left work awhile ago, looked at his son quietly. This was the first time that the child has asked of her, but... it does make sense when he thought about it. Even when he was little he asked his aunt and uncle about his parents. The only difference was that his so called family lied to him about who his parents were and how they died. Harry said to his son:

"Alright, but you need to be in bed first."

Death the Kid ran to his room, which was close by, climbed into his bed and waited. Lord Death slowly made his way to the room in a calm, orderly fashion. Once he walked in, he took a seat on a chair next to the bed. He turned his emerald eyes towards the curious yellow pair.

"Your mother's name was Ai." He started "She was a stubborn woman that rarely lost her temper, who took her job as a meister very seriously." He stared into space and had a thoughtful look on his face. "On the other hand, she's a very kind woman that cares about her friends and family."

"She sounds a lot like you."

The child interrupted his father. That comment got a deep chuckle from his father. Harry stared back at his son with a very amused smile.

"Somewhat, maybe that's why we got along so well."

Death the Kid took the information in with a wonder look. A few moments of silence passed by when he asked:

"How did you two meet?"

The man chuckled once more but it was more so in nervousness.

"Let's just say that our first meeting wasn't the... best."

"What happened?"

Now Death the Kid became _really_ curious. His big yellow eyes widened ever so slightly in childish wonder. His father sweated slightly and scratched his cheek at the memory.

"Let's just say never spill food on women's clothing."

The man mentally winced at the memory. Correction... never spill food on _Ai_ 's clothing. She was so scary when she actually got angry, now that he thought about it. Before his son could ask anything else, Harry kissed his forehead good night and quickly left the bedroom. _Bad memories, bad memories, bad memories_ , he thought to himself over and over again of the first times the two met. Now, how was he supposed to get rid of them?

-ooOOoo-

Age: 8 years old

"Dad. Who are these people? Why are the pictures moving?"

Death the Kid ran into his office with an old worn out looking album in his hands. When Harry saw it, his emerald eyes narrowed at what his son possessed in his hands. It was the old album that Hagrid had given him back when he went to Hogwarts. He hid it in hope to not get lost in his memories of _that_ time. He snatched the album out of the young kid's grip and ordered him harshly:

"Never go through my stuff again! You hear me?"

Death the Kid stared with fright at his angry father. He gave a shaky nod and quickly got out of there. He had never seen his father so angry before. In fact, he hoped to never see it again. Still, his child mind just didn't get it something. Why had his father looked so shock when he saw the album? Why was he so angry? When he looked at the pictures, he quickly identified his father as the scrawny looking kid with two others. It wasn’t that hard, since the other two was either a female or a male with red hair. His father looked so happy in those pictures, but yet he was so angry when he saw the album.

While Death the Kid was in the living room scared and confused, Harry was in his office trying to deal with his emotions. Just by a quick glimpse towards the object made his old feelings resurface. Why couldn't the past just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just burn or throw the damn thing away? He had a new life now, but yet his old one always came back to haunt him.

_Hermione... Ron..._ he thought and tears started to run down his cheeks. He felt his heart break in half at the memories of those two. Why was fate so cruel?

-ooOOoo-

Age: Mid teenage years

"Father, I want to go to the Academy."

"Hm?" Harry hummed out in a question manner as he looked up from his paperwork. He blinked a few times as he processed what he was just told. "Excuse me. I don't think I heard you right. Care to repeat that?"

"I want to go to the Academy."

Death the Kid stated once more but this time with annoyance. He knew clearly that his old man heard him right. Lord Death put down the pen that he held gently. He looked up and interrogated his son with wonder:

"Why do you want to go to the Academy? You never cared for it."

"I could... get some new experiences while I'm learning there."

_Liar_ , Harry thought straight away. He could tell when his son lied to him from a mile away just by looking at the adolescent. _Why do you really want to go there?_ The question hung in his mind. He stared at the serious yellow eyes to study them silently. They looked so determined and even _dared_ him to go against his wishes. Now the man became very amused at his son's moves. He announced his decision:

"Very well, you may attend the school. All I'm asking is for you to stay out of trouble."

"Of course father"

The tense shoulders the teen had dropped slightly in relief. He nodded his head in farewell and left the office to leave the man to work.

As Death the Kid walked through the halls of the mansion, his yellow eyes caught something interesting. That something interesting was in his father's master bedroom. The memory of what happened the last time he went in there sent chills down his spine. His mind told him not to go in there, because his father was going to be very angry with him just like back then, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Tiptoeing into the room, Death the Kid looked over his shoulder at the door entrance. He listened intensely, but soon became satisfied when he didn't hear anybody coming. He saw a worn out looking box sit on the night stand, with its lid off. Inside the box were... _letters? Why does he, out of all people, have letters inside a box?_ Now he became _very_ curious. Once more he listened to somebody approaching, but received nothing. The three striped headed adolescent took out one of the letters. He opened then read what was written inside.

_Hogwarts? Ron? Hermione? Magic? Whom is he writing to? No... The letter looks very old and delicate for something that could have been written recently. From the looks of it, I'm guessing that it's a couple hundred years ago._ The thought was interrupted when he heard footsteps off in the distance. Quickly, he put the letter back into the box and quietly left the room with one question in mind.

_I know that Father left England a long time ago. So, who was he before Lord Death?_

-ooOOoo-

Age: 18 years old

Today he, Death the Kid, was going to get answers out of the man, whom he called father. All these years of trying to figure out his father's past started to get to him. He knew of his mother's past, but what about his father's? No! What kind of a son didn’t know his father's past before he met his mother?

He strolled into the building that he used to once call home. Now, he owned an apartment inside of the city for a whole year along with his two best friends but also weapons, Patty and Liz. He started to walk through the dead silent hallways that contained many memories of his childhood up until he left. Many of them were good, such as how kind and caring his father was towards him. On the other hand, it contained a few bad memories, such as his father getting angry on him at age 8.

It didn't take him long to reach the office. Death the Kid stood outside of it when fear started to rule his body. He knew his father was going to be _very_ angry... no. That man was going to be _furious_ at him for what he found when he went through the man’s stuff in his bedroom. He had seen his father mad a good number of times, but furious was a whole different matter. Well, he had an idea after he saw his father rip his older brother piece by piece a few years ago. So, was he really ready to face that same anger?

By now his hand was on the door handle, shaking violently at the mental image. Death the Kid took a deep breath, turned the handle and walked in. His yellow eyes locked straight away at the sight of his father in his arm chair next to the fire place. The man turned his head slightly, but enough for his emerald eyes to be seen staring right back. Lord Death asked:

"Finally came to visit after a whole year? What's with that look on your face? No 'hello' to your old man?"

"Cut the act, father, you know exactly why I'm here."

It was clear as day that Harry knew why his son came to visit after a year. The older of the two stated in a dangerous, but smooth, manner:

"I thought I told you to never question my past."

"You always tell me that!" The son snapped with fury. "Why is it that whenever I ask you, you start to get angry? Why can't you answer a simple question? _Who were you before you met mother?_ "

The question was repeated for what felt like a hundredth of time. Slowly, Harry stood from the seat. When Death the Kid came in a close range with his father, he gulped silently as he stared up. Even though he was an adult now, his father pretty much towered over him more than ever before, which made the younger of the two feel like an ant ready to be stepped on by somebody. His stubbornness took control and he stayed in his spot, glaring up at the other. Harry said slowly:

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"I don't care! Just answer the question already! Why do your letters contain the words magic, Hermione, Ron and Hogwarts? What is this revolution that they keep on talking about? Who is this Dumbledore? What kind of a war-"

_Slap_

The sound echoed throughout the quiet room. Death the Kid stared in shock at his father. His left cheek hurt from the slap that he received just now. This was the first time that he was hit by the man in front of him. When he looked into the emerald eyes, the anger shown very clearly, alongside what seems to be sadness?

"I told you to never go through my stuff again!"

Harry shouted with far more fury.

Once more there was silence between the two. The tension was so thick that one could simply cut through it with ease with a knife.

Harry rubbed his face as he thought hard through the anger. Why? Why did he hit his own son? Why had he acted like this subconsciously? He felt like he was his uncle and Kid was him when he was younger. His son just wants to know his past, that was all he asked for. Harry should have known better than to leave the growing curiosity alone. His son, unfortunately, received that from him. Still, even to this day it was hard for him to look back at the past. _What would Ai, Ron and Hermione do to me if they saw what I've just done? They'd probably beat me up for raising my hand against my own flesh and blood._ The thought of his friends and lover hurt him, but he knew that it was finally time to reveal the truth. He ran his hand through his long hair. He sighed and said tiredly:

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you. Just... sit down and I'm going to answer whatever are your questions."

Death the Kid felt slightly bad for forcing this onto his father, but he just needed to know. Silently, the two sat down on their own arm chairs. It seems like hours had past by as they sat quietly. The younger adult turned his head towards his father when the old one spoke.

"My name used to be Harry James Potter. I was a wizard, the son of James and Lily Potter. Just to get something clear, the witches here and back home are completely different. There are some back home that are evil, but the majority of them aren't. Also, a wizard is a male magical being, which is why I said that instead of witch." He got an understanding nod and continued, "An evil wizard, Voldermort, started a war inside of the Wizarding Community. He killed my parents when I was a little over a year old. In return, I somehow managed to survive the attack and killed him in return at that age. My headmaster dropped me off in my... _relatives'_ house," He said the word with such distaste that he didn't bother to hide it. "I didn't know that I became famous that night. So, for the past 10 years, I was oblivious to my future and heritage. One day, on my 11 th birthday to be exact, I got a letter from a place called Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a magical school for both wizards and witches. There I found out about my fame, met my future best friends, comrades and enemies. Unbeknown to me at the time, the war started once more during that time. "

With that, he began to tell his son of the adventures that he went through each year. By the time that he finished talking about his past, the moon was high in the sky. Death the Kid stared in shock at his father. Never once has he expected to hear something like this. All the things the man in front of him went through made his own life look like a walk in the park. The war, the loss of friends and comrades, the pain, the sadness, losing the only one who he thought of as a father... the young adult couldn't even imagine what the much older man went through. All he managed to say was:

"Wow" Harry chuckled at the responds. He asked, "So, the people that are in that album...?"

Harry understood what he was asking. He waved his hand and the old album appeared on his lap. He opened it to the page that his son has been staring at all those years ago. He handed the album over while he explained:

"Those two were my best friends. The one with red hair is Ron and the female is Hermione."

"You... look so small compare to the two of them..."

"I didn't have the... best childhood, which affected my growth."

Lord Death explained with a soft sigh in the end. He watched as his son flipped through the pages. He stopped on one, handed the album over to ask:

"Who are these people?"

The emerald eyes looked towards the picture and a grin spread across his face.

"Those are your grandparents"

"You look a lot like grandfather, but you have grandmother's eyes."

A small smile appeared on Harry's face. He said with amusement:

"I could say the same thing about you. You may look like me but you have your mother's eyes."

Death the Kid returned a small smile. He continued to flip through the pages with his father throughout the night.

One thing for sure, his father was a true hero.


End file.
